<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hate to Love You by BurningHue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005379">Hate to Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningHue/pseuds/BurningHue'>BurningHue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Hand Jobs, Hatred of Orange Juice, Incest, M/M, Vampire Ben, biting kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningHue/pseuds/BurningHue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are no sounds, nothing at all, and Klaus doesn't even realize he's been had until he's pushed against the wall, a few cruelly drawn pictures falling to the floor as his brother buries his face into his neck.</p><p>—</p><p>Vampire Ben!/Klaus</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hate to Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Little something something I made today. I have a hella vampire kink but I never get to write vampires ever!</p><p>Lol anyway it was written in about a hour so take it easy on me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Orange Juice is probably his least favorite substance he's forced to intake. He doesn't care much for the papayas or the brown rice but the orange juice?</p><p>Klaus just wants to barf after one sip.</p><p>Maybe it's the strong citrus taste left in his mouth or the fact that his father notes how long it took him to consume it. How long he sipped and groaned and made strange faces.</p><p>"Number Four you know how important it is for your hemoglobin regeneration that you finish your juice."</p><p>He knows, which is why he fights his way through a thick blob of acid at the back of his throat. His blood count needs to stay high.</p><p>For Ben.</p><p>***</p><p>After that painstaking long session with his father, he's dismissed. He escapes to the bathroom where he brushes his tongue, replacing the citrus taste with mint.</p><p>Much better for him.</p><p>He gargled water for a moment before spitting it out. He makes his way to his room, only stopping when he feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. </p><p>There are no sounds, nothing at all, and he doesn't even realize he's been had until he's pushed against the wall, a few cruelly drawn pictures falling to the floor as his brother buries his face into his neck.</p><p>"Ben?" He squeaked, his heart is already beating out of his chest without him trying, and he can only imagine how it must tease Ben. His blood pumping like this.</p><p>"Kl-Klaus..." Ben's voice is hoarse, in need of a good drink that water just can't provide. Klaus should have known, it's been almost a week since their last feeding.</p><p>He swallows, he can't help it, although he knows how hard Ben is holding back. His fangs extending out fully, just barely scratching his neck as his eyes glow that red glow he used to be scared of. Now though he recognizes the sadness behind that look and the sort of moonlight feel.</p><p>Gorgeous, misunderstood creature of the night.</p><p>"Can-"</p><p>"Course," he says, hand already coming up to grasp at Ben's back as Ben bites him, deeply. Ben's fangs buried deep into his neck, piercing the skin that had just barely begun to heal from last time. "Ah," he hisses, breath leaving his lips as Ben moans and just barely Klaus can hear Ben swallowing down his blood.</p><p>Ben moves closer, removing his fangs as he laps at the wound, swallowing the gushing of blood as Klaus shifts uncomfortably, heat pooling in his gut as he dug his hand into Ben's back, fingernails digging into the fabric of his uniform.</p><p>"Ben," he moaned despite himself and he shifted again, bringing Ben closer to him and Ben made a noise of satisfaction as he lapped again at the wound, rubbing his tongue through the blood.</p><p>A knee slipped between Klaus's legs and pushed against his manhood that had already begun to twitch. He couldn't help that he rubbed against that knee, moaning so loudly while Ben devoured him.</p><p>"Ben please-"</p><p>Ben stopped sucking on his neck with a pop before locking their lips together, shoving his tongue inside Klaus's mouth so he could taste his own blood, causing his half erection to become a full hard length that Ben continued to rub against.</p><p>"Can't I drink your blood without you popping a boner for once?"</p><p>Klaus panted, his own hand struggling to undo his pants as Ben licked the blood from his lips. "Not likely," Klaus replied as he grasped ahold of his member that flagged just slightly when exposed to the cold draft.</p><p>He cracked his head against the wall, his vision going fuzzy as his body registered the blood lost. As he stroked his body, all his blood heading to the organ, he collapsed into Ben's waiting arms. </p><p>***</p><p>"Finish me," he mumbled to Ben who looked at him with disinterested.</p><p>"You got yourself into this mess, Klaus."</p><p>"It's all your fault."</p><p>"You let me. Don't start being the victim now."</p><p>Klaus pushed his lips out into a pout, hand wandering down to his boxers, his pants still unbuttoned, and he rubs with barely any strength, his limbs feel too heavy now.</p><p>"Ben..." Klaus whines, tugging on Ben's sleeve. "Please?"</p><p>Ben said nothing at first but then he licked the inside of his mouth, shuttering at the taste of Klaus still on his teeth.</p><p>"You better cum quick," he muttered and Klaus couldn't help but nod with a smile on his face, way too cheerfully for someone who just passed out from blood loss. His head ached from his stupidity.</p><p>Ben slipped a hand in his underwear and wrapped a hand around his erection. It's a dance they've done before and Ben knew just how to touch to get him going.</p><p>Up the shaft, down the shift, twist at the head, rub his balls as they tense, rinse wash and repeat until Klaus is squirming in the bed, feet pushing against the mattress as his back arches, and all he feels for a moment is pure bliss.</p><p>The exchange for a little pain and blood loss. Well worth it if you ask Klaus.</p><p>"You're the best Benny," he mumbled, feeling ready to sleep, and Ben looked at his hand for a moment before wiping at off on Klaus's pants. </p><p>"You owe me."</p><p>"Don't I always?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>